Strip Tease
by CelticAngelWings
Summary: 6927 Oneshot smut-fic. Made for the holidays! Tsuna decides to give Mukuro an early Christmas gift. The title pretty much says it all though! Hope you enjoy!


_**A/N: Hey all, I'm back again! This time with a 6927 holiday smut-fic! Phew! I finally managed to finish something else! Yay me! –cheeky grin- This entire fic was inspired by the song 'Strip Tease' by Danity Kane. So I strongly suggest you listen to it before/whilst reading this fic, just to get a good picture going in your heads. And I'm warning you now, the following manuscript is pretty much pure smut (in a general sense), so any flames complaining about this fic being plot-less will simply be used to stoke the fires of my writer's passion! Just so we're clear on that front. Otherwise, please enjoy! Reviews and feedback will be much appreciated! And fair warning, this is the first time I've written anything like this (with any character stripping), so forgive me if it's not graphic, or realistic enough for your tastes. I did my best! T.T Constructive criticism will be taken in stride! THANK YOU!! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue!**_

_**Rating: M/NC-17 if anybody cares**_

_**Summary: 6927 Oneshot smut-fic. Made for the holidays! Tsuna decides to give Mukuro an early Christmas gift. The title pretty much says it all! Hope you enjoy! **_

_**

* * *

**__**Strip Tease**_

Mukuro made it back home from the office late Friday night, feeling a bit more spent than usual due to the recent holiday influx (…which had consequentially created an obscene amount of paperwork and an overflow in stock that he had had to personally deal with earlier today…), and wanting nothing more now than to be reunited with his dear sweet little Tsuna-fish and to go to sleep.

Just the thought of seeing Tsunayoshi again after such a long day away from the younger male made Mukuro smile softly to himself before unlocking and opening the front door. Fully expecting upon entry to be met with a tackling hug and a passionate kiss from his significant other as he stepped foot over the threshold with a wide grin now stretched across his face, and called out loudly in a singsong voice with his eyes turned up in happy arcs, "I'M HOME TSU-NA-YO-SHI!!"

To say he was disappointed would be a severe understatement.

Mukuro pulled up short, and his grin faded into a frown when he realized all the lights were off and Tsuna was nowhere in sight. How very odd. The front door swung shut soundly behind him, and Mukuro narrowed his eyes at the dark and empty (of Tsunayoshi) surroundings. Feeling more than a little put out by the fact that his lover wasn't there to meet him at the door, and wondering just where the hell else could Tsunayoshi be at this time of night besides home, waiting for him.

Mukuro stalked further into the house and flicked a light switch on. The living room was immediately flooded with color as the dark man walked quickly towards the kitchen. His frown deepening as he noticed how unused and spotless it looked, meaning Tsunayoshi probably hadn't been cooking tonight and hadn't bothered to make him up a late dinner.

Mukuro ran a hand through his hair and walked out of the kitchen. Now heading upstairs to the bedroom, which was the last place he figured the brunette could possibly be right now. Taking the steps two by three as he dashed quickly up the staircase, reaching the top in no time flat and turning down the hall in the direction of their shared quarters with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Mukuro's withdrawals were starting now, and if he didn't see his Tsunayoshi soon, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

When Mukuro finally reached their bedroom, he was met with a very strange sight. The wooden door was shut tight. And there was a large white sign taped to the front of it, which read:

_Mukuro, happy holidays! I bet you're probably wondering where I am right now ne? Well don't worry; I'm still waiting for you, just beyond this door._

_But wait! Before you come in, I request you put on that blindfold you see hanging over the doorknob---_

Mukuro lowered his eyes and spied the length of dark red material Tsunayoshi was asking him to don. Reaching out a hand and grabbing it up with a raised eyebrow before looking back up at the sign:

_I have a bit of a surprise for you tonight, but you have to cover your eyes for a while so you don't ruin it. Let's just call it an early Christmas gift, alright?_

_And I'm warning you Mukuro, if you peek past that blindfold ahead of time, you won't be getting any for at __least__ a month. So just be good and do as I say. _

_I promise you won't regret it. _

Mukuro sighed and chuckled to himself before doing as Tsuna instructed and tying the blindfold around his eyes. Feeling his curiosity being piqued and wondering just what the brunette was playing at as he finished securing the cloth.

His hand went out again for the knob, turning it around slowly counterclockwise before pushing the door open cautiously. The first thing that assailed his senses when he stepped into the room was the sweet smell of burning incense and chocolate.

Followed soon after by the sound of soft giggling behind him, the door swinging shut on its hinges, and a smooth familiar voice which said in an almost giddy fashion, "_Welcome back Mukuro_. _I'm so glad you finally made it home._" Feeling a pair of hands pull him further into the room by his arm, leading him away from the doorway and pushing him down into a waiting chair.

Mukuro didn't protest in the least bit. And it wasn't until after his hands had been cuffed together behind the chair's back that he decided to speak up, "Kufufu, mind telling me what you're up to now Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna smiled down at the seated and restrained male and reached up a hand to untie Mukuro's blindfold. Removing the cloth and responding vaguely once Mukuro got his vision back, "_You'll see. Just sit back and enjoy the show._"

Mukuro blinked in mild confusion at the tall pole and miniature stage that he was now facing with a suppressed question on the very tip of his tongue, wondering inwardly where either extremity had come from, and deciding it best to keep silent when Tsuna stepped up onto the stage in a long black robe which hid everything but his face and hands from view, and pulled out the remote to the stereo.

Holding the device up and pressing a button before dropping it back into his pocket, turning his back to Mukuro, and untying the robe's sash.

The music started up, the robe fell from Tsuna's body to the stage floor, and Mukuro's jaw involuntarily unhinged.

* * *

**Aahhh….**

**Shoulders down, Leg out**

**Bend over, Lips pout**

**Bat eyes, Show Thigh**

**Lift 'em up, don't touch…**

Tsuna stood in front of the pole seductively in black heels, stockings, garter belts, a short layered black gothic Lolita skirt, a black and blood red complexly laced-up corset, and a leather choker with a small silver bell attached to it.

His left leg outstretched as the song dictated, bending over fluidly with his rump in the air before pursing his pink lips slightly, raising the skirt up coyly to show off a tantalizing piece of pale skin, and staring lustfully over at Mukuro from beneath lowered eyelashes. Right before dipping his body down then up and grabbing ahold of the metal pole with a small grin on his face.

He had successfully acquired Mukuro's undivided attention. And the man's eyes followed his every movement as Tsuna swung naturally around the pole and began the show.

**I got a proposition if you want it (if you want it),**

**Dare you to let me run some game on ya (game on ya),**

**Undress me with your eyes, You're in for a surprise,**

**What's underneath my exterior-ior-ior**

Tsuna held onto the pole and gyrated his hips leisurely, staring straight at Mukuro as he moved up and down rhythmically against the pole, and swinging around it in a quick circle before twisting his hips and tossing his head backwards with a soft moan. Effectively putting his neck on display for Mukuro's viewing pleasure.

Mukuro's mouth went dry and his eyes grew sharper as Tsuna turned him on. Tsuna then flashed him a knowing smirk before flushing, biting his lip, and rolling his hips again.

Never breaking eye contact, and silently telling Mukuro with his explicit body language, '_This is all for you._'

**You do your best to put your name on it (name on it),**

**But you can never put your claim on it (claim on it),**

**Create your fantasies, which role you wanna be?**

**Check the reflection in the mirror-ior-ior**

**I know you like it, the way I do it private,**

**You can't deny it, **

**I just wanna please you, blow out your candles in my birthday suit, **

**Surprise, just let me make your night, I'll do you like you like**

**I'll fulfill your needs; keep your tip, this ones on me…**

Mukuro tugged against the metal cuffs in growing irritation as Tsuna continued to bait him with each sway of his hips, toss of his head, and…_oh god_….drop of that ass!

Mukuro was now sporting a full-blown erection, and Tsuna's eyes sparkled with mischievous mirth as the man tensed and started to jerk his arms even harder against the restraints. Knowing his efforts for freedom were futile and becoming frustrated (in more ways than one) with his immobile state.

A slow smile formed on Tsuna's lips, and he swiftly slid down to the base of the pole using both hands to hold himself steady, with his legs open wide in a spread eagled position. Giving Mukuro an eyeful of just _what_ he was hiding beneath his skirt, and causing the man to immediately freeze in his attempts at freedom to gawk shamelessly at the…_marvelously intriguing view_ he was being presented with.

Tsuna grinned nervously and stared almost shyly back at Mukuro with an enflamed face before gradually closing his legs around the pole and sliding up again.

His heart pounding rapidly his chest as he pushed away all of his inhibitions and continued to move in a circle around the pole.

Feeling grateful to the saleslady for suggesting he buy the lacy red and blue thong after all, and idly wondering at the lengths he would go to in order to please his voracious lover…

**You know you got my striptease,**

**If you want it, say please,**

**You know you got my striptease,**

**If you want it, say please,**

**You know you want my striptease,**

**If you want it, say please,**

**You know you want my striptease,**

**If you want it (I can make you), If you want it**

Tsuna began mouthing the words of the song as he moved and stared at Mukuro, rotating his hips to the beat, and swinging round and round repeatedly before slowly undoing the ties holding the corset together.

Starting at the waist line and working his way up. Revealing piece by piece bits of skin as Mukuro greedily drank in the sight with lustful hunger in his eyes. Licking his lips languidly and allowing his fingers to ghost teasingly over his bellybutton and still half covered chest before hooking a leg around the pole again and sliding the whole of his body up and down it persistently.

Practically molding himself to the rod as Mukuro's breathing became slightly shallow, and the man's eyes narrowed at him in a dangerous warning. Communicating to Tsuna that it was high time for a bit of hands-on action to be thrown into the mix.

Tsuna smiled and slowly slinked away from the pole. Cleverly ridding himself of the heels, before sashaying his way across the stage and swaying his hips two and fro to the beat as he moved toward Mukuro.

Resisting the urge to laugh at the highly agitated look on Mukuro's face as he stepped down carefully from the stage. Leaving the pole behind to focus his attention now fully upon his frustrated witness.

**You've been real good and I can tell you're on your best behavior, **

**Slowly I remove all my…articles of clothing and I,**

**Let you come and sneak a peak, what's behind door number three?**

**Take off your blindfold to see clear-ly**

**The walls are talkin bout the things we doin' (things we doin'),**

**Flip me and try and acrobatic movement (flip it, flip it),**

**This is the center ring, come one come all to see,**

**The main attraction like the 'Ringling Brother'**

Tsuna floated over to Mukuro slowly, taking his time and circling the man's chair. Ignoring the heated glare being sent his way and letting his hands play with the man's hair and move over both his shoulders as he walked.

Laughing softly as he came back around to the front of the chair and backing out of range again, much to Mukuro's displeasure. Tsuna waved a finger at Mukuro in a 'tsk tsk' gesture, before smiling coyly and unzipping the skirt from the back. Allowing the material to temptingly slide down and off his shapely rear and hips, revealing the colorful lacy thong in all its glory and leaving him standing before Mukuro now only in the stockings, garter belts, and half undone corset

Mukuro swallowed thickly and his eyes trailed unabashedly up, down, and all over Tsuna's body. Feeling his erection grow even more prominent than it was a few seconds ago, and tugging violently at the restraints as Tsuna danced solo to the music in front of him. Moving forward little by little until he was standing a mere foot away from the harshly struggling captive.

Who panted softly with a light dusting of red over his cheeks before saying in a husky voice, "I demand you free me now Tsunayoshi."

To which the brunette only smiled in response and crossed the last bit of distance to straddle the man's lap. Situating himself comfortably on the now still pineapple, and wrapping his arms loosely around Mukuro's midsection before whispering breathlessly into the man's ear, "_Not until you say please._"

Leaning back to enjoy the completely scandalized look on Mukuro's face before positioning his hands on Mukuro's shoulders and rolling his hips jerkily against Mukuro's lap. Moaning loudly as Mukuro's solid clothed erection brushed against his own thinly veiled hard-on, and repeating the movement over and over as Mukuro groaned hoarsely, bucked his hips against Tsuna, and stretched his neck forward to swiftly capture the brunette's open mouth.

**Its so erotic, get close I got a pocket full of candy with your favorite flavor, **

**You can have it now or later, don't you want a taste? **

**Don't got no time to waste, my filling's so sweet, **

**And it's good enough to eat (yeah)…**

**You know you got my Striptease, **

**If you want it, say please,**

**You know you want my Striptease,**

**If you want it, say please**

**You know you want my Striptease,**

**If you want it, say please,**

**You know you want my Striptease, **

**If you want it (I can make you), if you want it**

Mukuro swallowed every single one of Tsuna's moans and pants as their lips pressed together and their tongues slid slickly against each other. Lifting his hips to roughly brush against the brunette's crotch, and smirking cockily into the kiss as Tsuna jumped with every thrust and tightened his grip on Mukuro's shoulders as the man bounced him effortlessly up and down in his lap.

Feeling completely in control now with the sexy little brunette on top of him, even with both hands cuffed behind his back, Mukuro leered as Tsuna pulled away from the kiss with a wet smack, panting for air. Mercilessly thrusting his hips upward again and chuckling throatily as Tsuna gasped and glared at him before ripping the front of his shirt open in retribution to expose Mukuro's pale, hard, toned chest.

Sighing heavily in mock-mourning over the ruined shirt as Tsuna raked delicate fingers down his torso, moaning softly when Tsuna got off his lap and got down on both knees in front of him, before leaning forward with his hands on Mukuro's thighs, and licking a very red tongue out and over one nipple.

Grinning victoriously as Mukuro voluntarily arched his back into the touch and pulling away after a slight scrape of the teeth once the nipple was hard, before moving his mouth over to give the second nipple the same attention.

Mukuro groaned as Tsuna kissed and laved at his chest. His pants feeling uncomfortably tight against his manhood now that he didn't have Tsuna in his lap to hump against, and his eyes glowing in a fiercely lustful light as he stared down the length of Tsuna's back and eyed the young male's slightly swaying, pert, and pretty much naked bottom.

Damn the little tease.

**Shoulders down, Leg out**

**Bend over, Lips pout**

**Bat eyes, Show Thigh, **

**Lift 'em up, don't touch…**

**Ooh, and I just can't stop my clothes from falling down,**

**And we've only got tonight, so make it count,**

**And I got you on the edge of your seat, **

**Anticipating my Striptease**

"I insist you release me now. This has gone on long enough and I swear, if you don't uncuff me, I will find a way out of these restraints myself and fuck you so hard you'll be screaming till Sunday." Mukuro threatened, his eye twitching irregularly as Tsuna looked up and smiled playfully, but paid him no heed.

Ignoring Mukuro's glaring mismatched eyes and protests as he skimmed a hand up and began slowly unzipping the man's pants. Blushing ever so slightly as Mukuro grew quiet, and reaching a hand in to pull out the throbbing erection hidden beneath the clothes. Freeing the large appendage to the air and holding it in his palm.

Licking his lips slightly as he gave it a testing squeeze and panting softly as Mukuro moaned and thrust into his loose grip. Spurred on by the background music, Tsuna leaned forward and took the penis into his mouth. Holding it with both hands and sinking even lower to the floor on his knees as he sucked at the hard length.

Feeling Mukuro slump down in his seat, and relaxing his throat as the man moved his hips. Carefully thrusting in and out of Tsuna's mouth and groaning as he watched the brunette swallow him over and over, again and again. Enjoying the sight of his cock disappearing between Tsuna's soft lips and going into that hot wet cavern as he stared down cloudily at the brunette and softly requested, "Please release me Tsunayoshi."

Smirking in lustful amusement as Tsuna froze in his actions and stared up at Mukuro with enlarged brown eyes and a full mouth, before slowly extracting the penis from his lips, tucking it back into the man's open pants, and saying breathlessly with a darkly flushed face, "_Okay..._"

**You know you want my Striptease, **

**If you want it, say please,**

**You know you want my Striptease, **

**If you want it, say please**

**You know you want my Striptease, **

**If you want it, say please, **

**You know you want my Striptease,**

**If you want it (I can make you), if you want it…**

Tsuna backed away from Mukuro's crotch on all fours, and crawled around to the back of the chair. Picking up a key placed underneath the chair, almost directly beneath Mukuro's elevated fingertips, and using it to unlock the handcuffs.

Smiling as Mukuro immediately pulled his arms apart and moaned in appreciation at having his mobility back, before crawling back around to face the man again as he massaged the feeling back into his wrists and hands. Shivering at the wide grin stretched across Mukuro's face, and suddenly feeling shier and more embarrassed in his feminine apparel as the man leaned forward with a predatorial gleam in his eyes before chuckling deeply, rising up from the chair, and pouncing on the startled and completely unprotected brunette.

Pinning Tsuna to the floor with his wrists above his head before saying in a completely aroused voice, "I'm about to finish what you started. I do hope you're prepared to face the consequences of your actions."

Tsuna panted rapidly and stared up at Mukuro through half-lidded eyes, replying hoarsely, "_At least take me to the bed first, there's a large bowl of melted chocolate over there, and it would be a shame if you let it go to waste."_

Mukuro grinned lecherously down at the Tsuna and said, "As you wish." right before scooping the brunette up into his arms and carrying him bridal style over to the bed.

Dropping him unceremoniously on the soft surface before coming down on top of him, chuckling again, and practically purring into Tsuna's ear, "Which would you prefer: Hard and fast, or nice and slow?"

Tsuna laughed and said, "_How about we just do both?_" Mukuro smirked. "If you think you can handle it Tsunayoshi-kun…then by all means." In response, Tsuna only rolled his eyes and pulled Mukuro closer by the neck until he was only a hair's breath away from his face, before saying with a sigh, "_Happy holidays you ass, now shut up and kiss me._"

Mukuro laughed gently, and with a tender light shining in his eyes, immediately obeyed Tsuna's order.

**And the rest, as they say, is history. **

**

* * *

**_**-Owari-**_

**

* * *

**

_**A/N: -nervous grin- Review please? –passes out colorful cookies to readers as a peace offering- Happy holidays! Ehehehe…-trails off-**_

_**

* * *

**_

-CelticAngelWings- C.A.W!

The one and ONLY!


End file.
